memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Elitolu
Dave''Subspace Message'' 07:52, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Categorising and Licensing Images Hi everyone, I'm just sifting through all the images, and I've found that a lot of them don't have a category assigned to them. To make images easier to find, and to make sure the pages aren't orphaned, could you all add the following when you upload the pictures: Category:Images To make it even more easier, give the images a category to do with your story, for example, I would upload a picture relevant to my story and give it the following category: Category:Star Trek: Pioneer: Images I will also make a category for pictures from Memory Alpha, so add this to the picture if it is from there: Category:Images from Memory Alpha One final thing - please MAKE SURE you license your pictures, by choosing one of the items from the drop-down menu. Hope your stories are coming along well, Dave''Subspace Message'' 10:15, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Analysis Hi, I was wondering if you could fill in a short questionnaire about my first story? You don't have to do it, but instructions are on the page either way. It can be found here: User:Dvp7/Critical analysis. Thanks, Dave''Subspace Message'' 02:22, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Pages Since it's in a different universe you will have to make another CRC / ICR, but yes you may use the idea. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 01:09, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Greetings! Hi I am Fleet|Rift Fleet] and I lke the idea of your story being in another universe but I was wondering if I could create the USS Voyager A article. I was going to at first since I found the idea from a user on an online server type game. I do not mean to be rude and this is why I am asking you first. :). Hope to chat sometime! Rift Fleet 02:43, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Okay well sorry for the "sob" story above but I really did meet another fan and when I asked him/ her if I could use their ships in my story they did not really mind. :). By the way may I ask what you main ship and stuff is? For me it would be my Lost Horizons Fleet since they are mostly a part of my story. :). Well I hope we can chat again sometime! Rift Fleet 01:05, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah that is what I was asking about :). Well if their is anything you wish to ask me feel free to ask. I will try to reply when I can so until then! Rift Fleet 02:28, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Sure anyone can join so long as they read the instructions first and you may want to read either all or som eof the story first to know what is going on. :). Do not forget to add your character(s) in the character section that way readers know who is who in the story. :). Have fun! Rift Fleet 02:44, 21 May 2009 (UTC) May I use your idea for a timeline for my own story? I looked at it for alittle while and I got the idea to organize the events in my storys and stuff form it. Hope we can chat sometime! :). Rift Fleet 02:42, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Okay well thank you! Also what plans did you have for the Matter Corporation story? I am asking so that I know what I could expect is all. :). Rift Fleet 05:27, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Absolute Evil Story Reply Hmm well you can do anything you want to include into the story so long as you try to keep to the main story line plot. Also if the Noble, I think, comes from its own universe you may want to explain how and/ or why it traveled to the "prison universe". :). Rift Fleet 00:16, 6 June 2009 (UTC) The right time? In the Absolute Evil story or your own story? I am waiting for Trekky Star to continue with the Absolute Evil story so I know where to go with it or make change to it. :). User: Rift Fleet Hmm Okay. Well in the meantime is their anything you wish to ask me? Like about either my own story or one of my articles. A question I may ask you is that is, or was, the USS Noble, I am guessing, part of the Prime Universe (Fanon) or is/ was it just part of your own universe? Hope to chat soon sometime! :). Rift Fleet 04:04, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Hmm okay. Well I may try to get back to my story soon so that I can work on a couple of other articcles. Also if you want to use something that I have created for your own story for a short portion of your story just send me a message before you do so that; one: I know you want to use something and two: to make sure it is not going to interfere with my main story. So basicaly if you want to use a ship, chracter, or whatever for you story but I created it just post a mesage on my user talk page and please wait for my reply. :). I will also try to read your story, and/ or articles, sometime in the future and if you like I can tell you then what I think about it. :). Rift Fleet 23:28, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Hmm it may be a good idea. Well my own story may be a while until it is fully completed but perhaps when it is completed, or if I use one of my ships to do the project, then I may create a "movie" based off of my fanon series. Of course I am still working on season one so it may be a while. :). Have you read the entire Absolute Evil story yet? If you have then what do you think of the "USS First Star"? Rift Fleet 02:54, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Okay well if you have soemthing you wish to ask me about just post a message on my user talk page and I will try to get back with you on your question when I read it. :). Rift Fleet 21:41, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Hmm well I do not know. I try to create my own characters so that I do not "interfer" with what is in the canon or non-canon stuff. :). Rift Fleet 01:52, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Well you can do what ever you want to I was just giving my own opinion. :). Though if you do use a "canon" or "non-canon" character just place the regular character "profile" in the story page and give a little info about them. :). Rift Fleet 02:21, 13 June 2009 (UTC) No problem. :). Rift Fleet 03:16, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hey just wanted to know if you were still wanting to do the Absolute Evil story. I placed within chapter seven that another ship comes into the "evil" universe so if you want to you can start another chapter describing how your ship, and/ or crew, got into the universe. Trekky Star has also continued but I decided to go on and converge our storys at chapter sevenbut hopefully, in like chapter 11 or something, we call can work together on it like all three of our main characters work together to save the "multi-verse"! Send me a reply if you would like to chat again if you want too. Also if you want me to change a couple of things in chapater seven concerning your ship I can change it. :). Rift Fleet 05:56, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Hey Well the wikia's name will be posted on my user page soon but not now. I am uploading my own articles to it now but when it is done I will placed the wikia's name on my user page here. :). Rift Fleet 03:21, 31 August 2009 (UTC) OKAY! LOL. I do not have all of my articles uploaded on it but if you look at my user page ont his wikia you can see the address for the new wikia that I made. But please read my entire user page. I have some "red" articles I want to create myself so pleasedo not edit those unless they turn that "blue" color. Thank you. Rift Fleet 04:08, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Did you put an "L" or an "I" in the "lhs" part? If that does not work Google "Lost Horizons Starbase Database". :). Rift Fleet 03:40, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Your new template I deleted your new template because I had created a template already just like that. Please use Template:author, instuctions are below. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog) 19:23, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Reply to your message Thanks for your offer. It is pretty overwhelming, but I'm trying to sort out my plans before I get too involved into adding more story pages. My main issue is that I have a such a large supporting class (as you can see) and I want to something on them here so they can be fully linked-up with the story pages. (I expect a lot of cameos to happen in the future.) I have basic biographical info for nearly all of them, but maybe not enough for their own article, so I toying with the idea of doing something in list format. One for the family members of MCs that don't majorly figure in the stories, one for the misc. personnel, and maybe another for all the ships. No idea if something like this is feasible or acceptable. What do you think? 17:22, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Oops, forgot I wasn't signed in yet. Aughadan 17:24, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I've done a couple lists, List of Kejal personnel and List of ships and bases featured in Infinite Voyages, so you can see how I organized those. I'm working on fleshing out the topics on my sandbox page, so if you want and if you have time, you can do some lists of those. Thanks in advance. Aughadan 20:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thaddeus Rice Add more links to other pages on MG. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog) 20:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Wait, I don't see an article detetion box on your page? —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog) 20:38, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Images I have tried before and could not upload a picture. So the only way i get my images is to ask for one.TyphussJediVader 01:43, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Avalon class images Thank you for helping me with the Avalon class images page. I didn't know about the gallery thing before! :D--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:37, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:43, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Centurion class glitch Hi, whenever I go to the page Centurion class the sidebar sort of gets pushed into my article. Does this glitch only happen on my computer, and if not, do you see any way that I could fix this error? ; ) --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:41, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Centurion class glitch Hi, whenever I go to the page Centurion class the sidebar sort of gets pushed into my article. Does this glitch only happen on my computer, and if not, do you see any way that I could fix this error? ; ) --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:41, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Opps. I fixed it, sorry to bother you. : ) --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:44, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, the images were originally of the Congo class starship. But I didn't wan't it to be an exact copy, so to make it look more unique, I flipped it. I think it looks pretty cool like that. :D --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:15, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'll try to add much more too the article soon. ;D--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, the saucer is in 2D form. If it were in it's 3D form, it would be obvious that the saucer is huge enough to house about 100,000 civilians. Still, I am open to ideas about everything of mine. :) --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:07, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I am thinking about creating a series about it.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure, that would be awesome. My series is Story:Star Trek: Revolutions and it takes place far in the future. Maybe our ships could meet through a time-warp or something. :D--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:18, June 3, 2010 (UTC)